


У закрытой дверцы

by First_officer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это версия событий "за кадром" сериала<br/>События 8 сезона, съемки серии где Кастиэль должен ударить Дина. </p><p>Вживание в роль, перенос роли на реальность и прочие особенности продолжительных съемок.</p><p>«- Хэй, все ок?<br/>- Ага, - Миша выглядел уставшим после панелей.<br/>Его порядком замучили вопросами о том, насколько сильно его ангел хочет быть трахнутым. Вначале это было интересным пиаром, затем просто забавным, потом надоело. Вынужденный играть единожды найденную линию поведения, Коллинз выгорал. Дин видел это. Как ни странно за годы игры чужой характер стал почти собственным. Был тот парень в голове и Дженсен Эклз. Последний не думал, что это нормально. Но это помогало играть».</p>
            </blockquote>





	У закрытой дверцы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vardek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/gifts).



\- Не так! Ты деревянный совсем! Можешь расслабиться? Глаза стеклянные… - режиссер махал Мише.  
Сцена не получалась. Джаред фыркал на фоне. У них была «та» сцена с Эклзом, написанная специально для армии поклонников. И если обычно все получалось, сейчас ни в какую не шло.  
Дженсен подмигнул, облизнулся и отколол какую-то свежую шутку про «их» ангела. Коллинз старался не слушать, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на сцене. Это был драматический момент.  
Кастиэль снова предавал братьев, Дина. Управляемый Наоми, он похож на куклу. И это сложно передать. Не как с левиафанами, не такой трэш. Во взгляде ангела должна быть какая-то надломленность.  
Его воскрешали, убивали, мучили в чистилище – и сейчас он должен показать эту боль. Затаенную. Сомнения и - самое главное – неуверенность в себе. Ангела без опоры, без Бога. Рядом с человеком, единственным, кто верил в него и кого он предавал. Надо было ударить. Хлестко. Быстро. Так, как может ударить ангел, не сдерживаемый совестью и памятью.  
Миша поднял взгляд как раз, когда прозвучало «Дубль…», и Дженсен прочитал в его глазах решимость снять наконец эту долбанную сцену. Столько проколов у них еще не было. Эклз уже подустал откалывать шутки, чтобы разряжать ситуацию. Ему всегда был интересен момент, когда раздолбай Мишка становился ангелом Господним. Этот неуловимый переход, то же лицо, обычная одежда, но взгляд другой. Жгучий, пронзительный. Неестественно пристальный, будто замораживающий всю остальную мимику.  
Коллинз бьет точно, удар идет по касательной, Дженсен реагирует, и камера фиксирует то, что нужно - растерянное лицо Дина Винчестера на полу. «Снято!» - прозвучало с нескрываемым облегчением.  
Джаред снова шутит, Дженсен отвечает ему по привычке. Миша молчит, улыбается, режиссер говорит ему что-то назидательно, листы в руках похожи на продолжения крыльев, которыми он машет.  
Эклз ему не завидует. Мишу не очень любили на студии. Не персонал, а кто-то сверху вечно присылал какие-то дурацкие разнарядки и указания. Характер персонажа кромсали, резали, актер уставал от этого. А еще, может быть, от того что он вечно был бесплатным приложением к «братьям». Единственный, кто стал третьим в тандеме.  
Впрочем, в свое время ему уже показали, что любого персонажа можно легко вывести из игры. Дженсен тогда даже спорить не стал, лезть куда-то наверх было глупой идеей. Миром правили продюсеры. Но он старался помочь «этому русскому», как, горячась, называл его помощник режиссера, сыграть хорошо. Не тогда, когда все получалось, а как сегодня, когда не получалось фактически ничего.  
\- Хэй, все ок?  
\- Ага, - Миша выглядел уставшим после панелей.  
Его порядком замучили вопросами о том, насколько сильно его ангел хочет быть трахнутым. Вначале это было интересным пиаром, затем просто забавным, потом надоело. Вынужденный играть единожды найденную линию поведения, Коллинз выгорал. Дин видел это. Как ни странно за годы игры чужой характер стал почти собственным. Был тот парень в голове и Дженсен Эклз. Последний не думал, что это нормально. Но это помогало играть. И быть постоянно в форме. Ему не приходилось играть Дина, он мог просто выдвинуть его вперед и стать им.  
И сейчас говорил с Мишей именно Дин.  
\- Уверен? Может, порепетируем на завтра?  
Коллинз поулыбался дежурно и уткнулся в телефон. И, когда уже Эклз отошел, бросил вслед:  
– Давай, поздно уже. Все равно мне до города не доехать.  
Он по-прежнему жил где попало на время съемок. Дженсен этого не понимал. Впрочем, его гонорары не могли сравниться с тем, что зарабатывал Миша.  
Когда группа разъехалась, они остались одни на окраине павильонов. Рядом стояла копия Импалы, почти все, что нужно для атмосферы съемок.  
\- Что происходит, черт возьми? Что за хрень с тобой, Кас?  
Голос звучит требовательно. Выуживает, вытягивает, достает до дна, до мурашек, как всегда, когда Эклз говорит взволнованно, тихо. И хотя это всего лишь игра, Миша каждый раз удивляется таланту напарника достучаться до него. Усталого, голодного и совсем без настроения. В кармане плаща лежит заметка из сценария, он не помнит ее. Никак не может выучить. Поэтому приходится импровизировать.  
Кастиэль отворачивается. Света слишком мало без софитов, и Дин видит лишь опущенные плечи. Эта нерешительность и не прописанный жест вызывают сомнения. Миша не готов?  
Но когда звучит низкий, вибрирующий на каких-то хрипящих частотах голос, Эклз замирает.  
\- Я не могу сказать тебе, Дин. Это… не моя тайна.  
\- А чья тогда? Бога? – Дженсен тоже импровизирует, стараясь поймать этот ритм.  
Сдержанный, самодостаточный ангел оборачивается, и, хотя Дин не видит его глаз, он знает, что тот не отрываясь смотрит в его зрачки. Эта и была та самая «химия», за которую поднимали рейтинги. Ее не могли затушить все софиты студии. Она жила сама по себе, возникая, когда ей было удобно, и хотя они играли ее на панелях, там это было дешевое фиглярство, импровизация, всего лишь копия. Но здесь и сейчас она была настоящей – как в самом начале. До того как стала работой.  
Эклз помнил дни, когда восторженный, смущенный новичок пытался влиться в коллектив известного проекта. Он быстро понял основные условия. Надо нравится. Всем. Продюсерам, режиссеру, актерам. Конечно, актерам особенно. Джаред перестал воспринимать его тогда, сделав объектом всем своих шуток. Потому что Миша не мог позволить себе злиться. Только принимать и пытаться делать вид, что все отлично. Падалеки был той еще лошадью, в прошлый раз он скрутил в номере Мишу и таскал его, как куль, из угла в угол. Поцарапанные, на следующий день на панели они врали, что могли.  
\- Нет… я не нашел Господа, Дин. Я… совсем один… - голос ломается, и Дин делает шаг вперед.  
Но замирает, не зная, что говорить и как вообще понимать эту импровизацию. Чего хотел Коллинз? Почувствовать снова характер Кастиэля?  
\- Ангелы больше не говорят со мной, я чужой в раю, всего лишь слепое оружие… - Кастиэль не договаривает, замирает на мгновение, здесь, по идее, зрителям показывается сцена с Наоми, пытающей ангела, а затем снова отмирает и бормочет: - Пора. Миссия ждет нас.  
И Дин решается. Решается, хотя Эклз его идею не одобряет.  
\- Садись, поехали!  
Миша смотрит на него сквозь глаза ангела и молча садится в Импалу.  
«Сделать-сделали, отступать некуда».  
Мысли в голове путаются, и все проясняется только тогда, когда Импала выруливает на ночную дорогу. Съемки на натуре определенно имели свои плюсы.  
Лес за окнами молчит, звезды кажутся чем-то нереальным. Вечность он не ездил вот так, один. Ну, почти один. Кастиэль молча сидит рядом. Можно бы пошутить, сказать что-то привычное. Но хочется молчать. И Дин просто ищет завалявшийся диск с музыкой.  
Ночная прохлада остужает голову, вне ритма съемок все было совершенно другим. Хотя бы это поле. Выруливая на обочину, Дин с удовольствием отмечает про себя ладное урчание двигателя.  
\- Идем!  
Кастиэль или Миша послушно выходит из машины. Садясь на капот, Миша ерзает, в плаще прохладно. Но потом замирает, обхватывает себя руками и ждет.  
Говорить не хочется, Эклз жалеет об отсутствии пива. Звезды ярятся в глаза какими-то обещаниями. Очень тихо. Сверчки поют. Фары давно выключены, и мир вокруг кажется слишком живым. Не консервированным, не прилизанным оператором.  
Они сидят рядом, пока остывает капот, Эклза тянет спать, он тоже порядком устал со съемок.  
Недолго думая Дженсен зевает и, потягиваясь, возвращается в машину. Устраиваясь на заднем сиденье, он понимает, завтра будет тяжелой голова и тело заломит страшно, но пилить в город не хочется. Телефон он вырубает, как и совесть. В конце концов, каждый сам хозяин себе. И сегодня он хочет спать в поле. Так что пошло все дальним лесом.  
От грима лицо липкое, и, бросив на сиденье куртку, Эклз стаскивает футболку, вытираясь. Не зная, куда ее деть потом, он забрасывает комок на переднее сиденье. Ощущение какого-то не специального праздника не оставляет. Сейчас они были против правил. Крутое чувство позабытой свободы, как будто тебе семнадцать, и Дин улыбается, подтягивая ноги. Он спит в рубашке, благо одевали их, как капусту. И сны ему снятся яркие, солнечные, отчаянно горячие.  
А Миша, косясь на напарника, уснувшего почти сразу, сидит еще долго. Спать не хочется. Природу он любит, но сейчас дело не в этом. И даже не в том, что лечь больше негде. Не становиться же посмешищем, воплощая фанатский сценарий про двоих в Импале. Коллинз вспоминает шутки, панели и понимает, что утром Дженсену будет страшно неловко за свой поступок. Садясь на землю у заднего колеса, в тени от восходящего солнца, актер думает о том, что это на пару минут. Ноги выпрямить.  
Просыпается Дженсен от солнца, которое бьет в глаза. С удовольствием потягиваясь, он оглядывается, соображая, где и куда…  
Мысли, впрочем, возвращаются быстро, как и сомнения. А правильно ли? И зачем вообще?  
Хочется пить. Выползая из машины, разминая затекшие ноги, Эклз наталкивается взглядом, на ангела, спящего в тени Импалы. Именно ангела. Плащ навсегда припечатал этот образ в его голове к Мишиному определению состояний. Без плаща это просто был еще один актер из каста. Наверное.  
Кастиэль спал сидя, прислонившись спиной к машине, склонив голову, немного странный, как обычно, привычно лохматый.  
Дин хмыкнул и залюбовался украдкой, потом прогнал от себя какую-то навязчивую мысль. Утренний стояк от этого, впрочем, никуда не делся. Дурацкое положение дел на самом деле. Садясь за руль, бросив куртку себе на колени, Дженсен завел двигатель. Проснувшись от урчания мотора, Миша пару минут моргал. Поле перед глазами было слишком низко, шапка одуванчика у обочины предательски кренилась, рассыпая по ветру части себя. Все было слишком. Слишком яркое солнце, слишком затекшее тело, он подмерз и поднимался со стоном.  
Слыша эту возню, Эклз глянул в зеркало заднего вида и спрятал взгляд, когда человек, похожий на его ангела, обернулся.  
\- Садись в машину. Поехали. Нас наверняка уже ищут.  
Миша молча сел в машину, щурясь. Заспанный, заторможенный, прячущий на губах блуждающую улыбку.  
«Бля. Глядя на него такого, они подумают, что мы точно трахались».  
\- Значит так. Я тебя просто подбросил. А Импалу брал кататься. Понял?  
\- Да, - утром, как оказалось, Коллинз немногословен.  
***  
\- Даже брать не хочу эту футболку! Один хрен знает, что ты ею вытирал! – Джаред не упустил случая подколоть, когда молча глазеющая на них съемочная группа встретила двоих, въезжающих на студию.  
Режиссер хмурился, люди шушукались. Всем, по идее, было без разницы. Но сплетня была веселой и горячей.  
Никто не поверил в «подвез», но и тыкать не стали. Мало ли. Репетировали, может быть. Или пили. Русские, говорят, всегда пьют.  
Плохо спавший Миша, с красными глазами, взъерошенный, без укладки, был в ударе. Он играл так, что девочек-статисток на слезы пробивало. «Этот» их момент вышел просто шикарно. Кастиэль был хорош, как никогда. Наверное, только в тот момент, когда Дин в первый раз увидел его, идущего сквозь искры, он думал так же.  
«Спал же на земле. Офигеть. Ну и мудак я. Надо было предложить…»  
«Предложить что? – отозвался второй внутренний голос. – Лечь бочком? Совсем рехнулся, что ли? Не тормози! Играй!»  
И Дин включился в сцену. Сняли с первого дубля.  
Режиссер отозвал его ближе после сцены:  
\- Не знаю, чего ты утром ему чистил, но это сработало. Помоги мне с этим делом, и я отдам тебе серию. Режиссировать. Что скажешь?  
Дженсен оторопел на мгновение, кивнул механически и обернулся на ангела, который шел к ним своим стремительным, слишком прямым шагом, от которого полы плаща развевались без вентилятора.  
\- Поедим? – Эклз старался загладить чувство вины.  
Миша охотно кивнул. Он не ел со вчерашних суток. И день съемок его вымотал.  
Худощавым он был всегда, тонкокостным, а когда шли съемки в таком режиме, то нормально питаться почти не получалось. Его счастливая улыбка выдала с головой. И адовы псы в душе Дженсена завыли громче.  
Джаред, вечером садясь в свою машину, шутливо бросил:  
\- Сейчас по сценарию должен быть ужин! Надо же, типа, красиво начать ухаживать!  
\- Пошел ты, - беззлобно отозвался Дженсен, он ждал Мишу, который был пешком.  
Коллинз пришел в костюме ангела, Дин скептически на него покосился. Но промолчал. Ладно, у всех свои тараканы. Хочет еще репетировать? Или это фишка какая-то?  
\- Прости, одежду он запер… где-то. Я не нашел.  
Демонический хохот Джареда обязательно включили бы фоном, если бы это было реалити-шоу.  
\- Ок, пиццу?  
\- Давай, - легко согласился Коллинз.  
Коллинз или Кастиэль? Кто смотрел во влажную полосу асфальта после дождя перед ними, Дженсен гадал всю дорогу. Может быть, не у него одного было два голоса в голове? Такое бывает?  
Миша ел жадно, с удовольствием, чуть сощурив смешливый взгляд. Кола в его стаканчике быстро пустела. Он наслаждался ужином и был совсем расслабленным; угнетенность, которую читал неделями Дженсен в его глазах, не сквозила. Поэтому он спросил прямо:  
\- Что случилось?  
Глаза напротив моргнули удивленно, и Коллинз откинулся назад. Повертел в руке недоеденный кусок и положил его обратно.  
\- Ничего.  
Дин резко поднялся. И Миша схватил его за руку.  
Схватил порывисто, по инерции, а затем отдернул, как будто обжегся.  
\- Я просто холостой стал.  
Дженсен сел обратно, в конце концов, стоять дольше было нелепо, уходить - поздно.  
\- Ты же женат?  
\- Да.  
\- И что?  
\- Мы решили остаться друзьями.  
Нахмурившись, Дин отпил пива и, продолжая хмуриться, съел кусок пиццы.  
\- Я не понял, - наконец выдал он. - Не любишь?  
\- Люблю, - отозвался Коллинз.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема?  
\- Не любит.  
Следующий кусок пиццы пошел медленнее. Дженсен думал.  
Чужая душа потемки, советовать что-то было лишним, говорить слова ободрения как-то не получалось.  
\- Почему?  
В ответ Миша пожал плечами, посмотрел на него этим своим взглядом побитого пса и притих.  
Аппетита поубавилось.  
\- А поговорить?  
\- Было уже.  
\- И?  
\- Ничего.  
Пиво приятно холодило.  
\- Все наладится.  
\- Нет.  
\- Знаю. Но я должен был сказать что-то вроде «все будет в порядке».  
\- Ага.  
«Хорошо поговорили. Ничего не скажешь».  
«Молчи. Я думаю».  
«Слышу я, о чем ты думаешь».  
Дин потеребил салфетку.  
\- Другую найдешь.  
\- Ага, - так же без энтузиазма отозвался Миша.  
\- Знаешь, жизнь иногда такое дерьмо. Но это не вся жизнь. Ладно?  
\- Ладно, - обманчиво легко согласился Коллинз, вставая. – Ты для этого меня позвал?  
«Я видел, что тебе плохо».  
\- Э… нет. Просто пожрать. Хорошо покатались, надо еды в следующий раз взять.  
\- А будет?  
\- Да как два пальца!  
\- Студия…  
\- Брось, кто студия, а кто Дин Винчестер! – бравируя знакомыми интонациями, усмехнулся Эклз.  
Миша снова просто кивнул. Он был похож на копию себя прежнего. Неполноценный слот, который коротило от перепадов напряжения.  
И Дин в голове Дженсена пробурчал что-то про настоящую дружбу.  
В итоге они опять катались под звездным куполом, повисая между полотном асфальта и бесконечно свободным горизонтом. А потом возвращались на студию, где иногда спал Миша, и ужинали; смотрели старые черно-белые фильмы, говорили о чем-то странном, иногда засыпали на одной кровати. Одетые, конечно. Потому что так было правильно. И вроде как прилично.  
\- Смешное слово, - шутил Дин и обнимал крепче.  
В их вселенной весь секс достался героям порно-мультиков на его ноутбуке. Но всегда существовало завтра. Как определение. Константа.  
И жизнь от этого горчила, баловала. Теплым утром, переглядыванием, как в детстве в школе, привычками, памятью. Дни щелкали, как дубли, и ни один из них больше не был никчемным.  
Никогда.


End file.
